


Doughnuts

by 7Savage7LS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 sex position, Doughnut - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Sex, blowjob, donut - Freeform, donut sex, doughnut sex, piss drinking, poo eating, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: Kagami makes donuts/doughnuts and Akashi feels horny. He feels horny enough to want to drink Kagami’s piss and have Kagami eat a doughnut/donut out of him.





	Doughnuts

WARNING: super lemon, SUPER lemon, SUPER DIRTY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep! Beep! Beep! Reaching into the oven with a tea towel covering his hand, Kagami pulled out the doughnuts. He laid them out on the rack to cool and finished cleaning up the kitchen. The towel slung out on the oven handle and he spread it out along.

Kagami took the icing out of the fridge once the doughnuts had cooled and spread the icing across them.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Kagami. Startled, Kagami swung his arm out as he spin around but meeting nothing but air.

"Taiga, it's only me."  
"Stop calling me by my given name. We're not on a first name basis," Kagami grunted. It's expected from Akashi Seijūrō.  
"Taiga." Kagami's eyes narrowed at him. As he opened his mouth to speak, Akashi beat him to it. "Are the doughnuts ready?" He poked his head around Kagami, then attempting to step around him. Kagami blocked him and crossed his arms.  
"Don't say that like you've been expecting them."  
"No need to be grumpy."  
Kagami scowled at Akashi, "I'm not grumpy."  
Akashi raised an eyebrow dubiously, "I only asked if your doughnuts were ready. You retaliated by getting mad, saying that I was supposedly acting as though I was expecting them."  
"Exactly. They're mine. Screw off." 

Kagami turned back to spreading the doughnuts. He thought over the situation, frowning, "Don't wrap your arms around me."  
Akashi tightened his grip, "Why?"  
"Because it's... it's... it's too intimate!" Kagami's face flushed red and he squeezed his arms between Akashi's and his waist, releasing himself from Akashi's death vice.

The relief was short-lived as Akashi took both of Kagami's wrists in his hands, wrapping Kagami's left arm around him so that he could tuck his head in.  
"Oi! Akashi!"  
"No need to yell, Taiga. Can we eat eat the doughnuts now?"  
"Hell no! They're my doughnuts! Let me eat them in peace!"  
Akashi's arm shot out for a doughnut, passing an unsuspecting Kagami Taiga. Akashi quickly pulled his arm back and dashed around the kitchen counter, holding the doughnut dearly.

"Akashi, you bastard!" Kagami's breath hitched and he decided it wasn't worth it. "Whatever."  
Akashi smiles at him and walked back over to him. He hooked his arm holding the doughnut around Kagami's arm and picked up the rack of doughnuts. He pulled Kagami along with him to his room.

Now, you may be wondering why Akashi was with Kagami. Furthermore, living in Kagami's apartment. Kagami has lost a bet to Kuroko and so as part of the bet, he had to look after Akashi as Akashi's house was being renovated... and he didn't feel like staying at a hotel where he is vulnerable to obligation of his father, meaning work and study. It's all Kuroko's fault, dammit! Offering Akashi my place for him to stay. On the second term break! Kagami should have been enjoying his break, not giving shelter to some rich psychopath just because he doesn't want to do work!

"At least let me eat by myself," Kagami huffed. Akashi closed the door behind them and sat down in his bed with the doughnuts. Kagami stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Akashi let him into his (temporary) room which means that Kagami is invading his personal space. 

Maybe everything wouldn't be so awkward and they might've been friends if they didn't get off on the wrong foot. Now, here is Akashi being nice (but a bastard at the same time).  
"You can sit. Don't be so tense."  
Kagami looked towards the desk in the corner of the room and sat on the chair there. As he did, Akashi glared at him. What the hell had he done this time?

"Sit here. Beside me," Akashi demanded.  
"Oi, what the hell has gotten into you? Why have you been so weird today?"  
"Sit here." Akashi's glare intensified... if that was even possible. Kagami stood up and plopped down beside him, keeping a safe distance. 

"Kagami. We didn't start off right."  
"Well maybe if you didn't try to stab-"  
"Let me finish," Akashi said sternly. "I was different at the time. My mind was clouded. I'm sorry." Holy fucking-  
Did Akashi just apologise?!  
'I must be hearing things. This is a dream. This is definitely a dream! That explains why Akashi's being weird!'  
Catching his expression, Akashi said, "I am capable of apologies. As I said, I wasn't in the right state of mind. 

"Which leads me to what I have planned in order for us to leave that behind and start differently." Kagami squinted at Akashi. What was he planning? Maybe this was an act. "Kagami. Watch."

Akashi's tongue stuck out and suggestively licked the icing on the doughnut.  
'Why is he looking at me with bedroom eyes? Why is he making that face?!'  
"Taiga," Akashi purred, "Let me take lead. Let me show you."

Before Kagami could protest, Akashi places the doughnut down and stood up, stripping his clothing. When he had taken off his shirt, Kagami struggled to keep Little Kagami asleep. Well, Big Kagami but... yeah. Akashi paused after taking off his shirt and pressed his chest against Kagami, standing between Kagami's legs.

"Play with my nipples," he ordered. Kagami faltered. How had it come to this? Shoving his other thoughts away, he took Akashi's left nipple into his chest. Akashi smirked and tangled his fingers in Kagami's hair, adding more force to it. Kagami rolled it between his teeth and sucked it. Hard, soft, slow, fast. It was a surprise and that's what made it great. 

Hesitantly, he ran his hands up and down Akashi's torso, before coming to a stop at his right nipple. Giving it a test, he lightly rubbed it.  
'Dry', Kagami thought. Still sucking, he slipped a finger in his mouth, coating it in saliva and went back to rubbing Akashi. Kagami pinched he nipple. Akashi moaned and struggled to keep still. 

Akashi pulled away, his hand lingering in Kagami's hair for a moment longer before also retracting. Akashi began stripping again, taking off his pants and, slowly and teasingly, his boxers too. Kagami gulped. 

Akashi's penis may not have been as big as Kagami's, but it looked so fucking perfect. His public hair was like a crown and his length lead to a perfect mushroom end. It stood proud and Kagami could see his tight balls. He wanted to fondle them so badly.  
"It's pretty," Kagami commented without thinking. As he realised what he said, his eyes widened and he looked up at Akashi's face, only to find him blushing like a tomato.

Akashi mumbled something inaudible and before Kagami could question it, Akashi took hold of the hem of Kagami's shirt and pulled it off, chucking it wherever. Akashi got on his knees and unbuckled Kagami's belt, throwing it wherever as well.  
"A-Akashi-" Kagami stuttered, being cut off by the shorter redhead.  
"Taiga," was all he said before tugging off Kagami's pants, leaving him almost as bare.

Akashi stopped and stared. Kagami's interpretation being that he was supposed to do it himself but Akashi stopped him.  
"Watch." Akashi grabbed the same doughnut as before, barely having licked any icing off it. Before Kagami could inquire his motives, Akashi thrusted his penis into the hole. A loud gasp escaped his throat, his mouth agape as he began thrusting his hips backwards and forwards. 

He stopped almost as fast as he began though, and left the doughnut at the base of his cock. His penis was hot. His penis was so hot that he could feel the chocolate icing melting onto it. 

Akashi pulled off Kagami's boxers and left them on the floor. Akashi grabbed another doughnut - this time, holding it to Kagami's bell end.  
"Hey!" Kagami protested but Akashi slipped it on in a fluid movement, Kagami's dick being lubricated by his own pre-cum already. Kagami stifled a moan.

"Let it melt onto you, Taiga. Then..." Akashi bent down to Kagami's ear, "...fuck me." He leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Get all that chocolate up my ass. Then you're going to eat my ass out, finger me and make sure you get all of that icing. In fact, why don't you put the entire doughnut up my ass? Now, eat this doughnut off my dick."

Kagami sputtered as Akashi stood up on the bed and pushed Kagami on his back, going on his knees. He turned around so that as Kagami sucked his dick, he could suck Kagami's.  
"Try not to choke, Taiga. It can be hard eating while laying down." He thrusted into Kagami's mouth and encased Kagami's dick's head with his lips but changed his mind. Instead, he would stick with kitten licking. 

Akashi flicked his tongue out at Kagami's head. On Kagami's side, he hadn't started eating yet.  
"Come on, Taiga. Eat it. I'm so tempted to face-ride you right now. I just want my dick in your mouth, my balls in your mouth. Come on. Eat it."

Kagami gulped and got closer to the underside. Finally, he took a bite out of it. In the process, his teeth grazed Akashi's balls. That caused Akashi to moan. Vibrations traveled through Kagami's dick and his hips jerked up.  
"Taiga," Akashi groaned.

Kagami started squeezing his tongue between Akashi and the doughnut, gathering some of the icing that had melted. He pulled the doughnut closer to him using his teeth and he wrapped his mouth around Akashi's dick, trying to fit the doughnut in.

Akashi's penis hit the back of Kagami's throat and Kagami's tongue moved around in his mouth, causing friction on Akashi's dick because he needed to make room. Eventually, he fit the whole doughnut in his mouth and achieving that, he flipped him and Akashi so that he was on top.

Kagami deep-throated Akashi's dick, dragging the doughnut with each movement; dragging Akashi's moans with each movement. Kagami closed his mouth so that his teeth hit Akashi's cock and he squeezed the doughnut and Akashi's dick in his mouth.  
"Fuck, Taiga! Let me come! Drink my cum! Drink it!"

Kagami opened his mouth and Akashi's sperm shot out. Kagami swallowed it and pulled the doughnut off. He chewed it slowly, having some time before his release. He finished and just after he did, Akashi stick his tongue into Kagami's slit and swirled it around. Kagami pulled Akashi's body closer to his and came. Akashi pulled off with a pop.

"On your knees, Taiga."  
"You haven't... eaten my doughnut yet."  
"Of course not," Akashi said, "Don't you remember? You'll be eating it out of my ass. You'll be fucking it into me and then you'll mix it with your cum, inside of me. Now lick my dick clean so that we can get to the main course." 

Kagami got on his knees and licked along the underside of Akashi - from his asshole, all the way to the end of his cock. He ran his tongue over every spot, making sure to clean it all. Akashi sighed in pleasure.

"Alright." Akashi bent over on the bed, ass raised. "Put the doughnut in me, the fuck me."  
Kagami pulled the doughnut off and squeezed it together. He pushed it against Akashi's entrance and stuffed it inside him. Akashi moaned and clenched his eyes shut.

When Kagami finished stuffing it all in, he put his dick at Akashi's hole. With one rough thrust, he was inside. He could feel the doughnut cover his dick and he buried into it. He loved the feeling. He could also feel the stickiness of the icing but the slipperiness of his cum.

Kagami began thrusting, going at a steady pace. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either.  
"Faster, Taiga. I want you to mix your cum inside me."  
Kagami immediately started thrusting faster and crumbs were falling out as he did. Feeling his high, he clenched his jaw and he felt his cum spurt out.

"Good," Akashi praised. "Now mix it. Twist your dick around. Circular motions." Kagami did as Akashi instructed. Akashi moaned and pressed his ass back on Kagami's dick. "Fuck! I can feel it going up my ass. I can feel your food - your creation - going further inside me! Fuck me now!" 

Kagami went back to thrusting in and out and easily finding Akashi's prostate.  
"Oh fuck! It feels so good. It feels so nice! Dammit! Fuck me harder!"  
This has got to be Akashi's first time even being touched.

Kagami repeatedly hit his prostate. Akashi let out a strained moan and came everywhere. He painted heavily and Kagami pulled out, bits of doughnut stuck to his dick. 

"Come here. Give me you peepee, Taiga." Peepee? Akashi sucked Kagami's dick clean and then raised his ass in front of Kagami's face. "Eat," he commanded.

Kagami happily obeyed. He slid his tongue in, forcing another moan out of Akashi. Of course, he had hit the spot again. He licked around inside Akashi's ass. His tongue pulled out, curled up with what he collected and farted back in after Kagami ate it.  
"Ah," Akashi moaned out. Kagami got as much as he could.

"What about what I can't reach?" Akashi thought for a moment. And of course, he had the dirtiest idea.  
"I do need to go to the toilet. How about you be my toilet this time, hey, Taiga?"  
"What?!" Kagami blanched.  
"You'll swallow all of my crap, right? Good."  
"I..." Kagami trailed off. Shit.

"Lay down." Kagami lay on his back and Akashi's ass hovered over his face. "Open wide." Kagami opened his mouth and he watched as Akashi's asshole started t spread and his poo squeezed out. Unable to keep still, Kagami latched onto Akashi's asshole and he pulled Akashi to sit on his face. He could feel Akashi's poo on the roof of his mouth. It tickled a bit.

"Kagami," Akashi rasped. Akashi rocked his hips on Kagami's face and Kagami swipes off Akashi's poo with his tongue, swallowing it all. His tongue darted into Akashi's asshole and licked it clean of his waste.

Akashi lifted off of Kagami and sat on the bed, breathless.  
"Akashi." Akashi tilted his head toward Kagami, signalling that he was listening. "I need to pee."

Akashi froze. He grinned. He pulled Kagami up and Kagami day on the side of the bed, his legs hanging off. Akashi took Kagami's penis into his mouth and waited. Kagami returned the grin and Akashi felt the warm liquid travel down his throat and fill his mouth. It tasted sweet. Akashi licked his slit when he finished and Kagami pulled Akashi with him as he lay there on the bed.

"That felt really nice. Thanks, Akashi," Kagami smiled at him and Akashi dipped down. Their lips met and it felt like a fire had been extinguished. A fiery urge to kiss Kagami Taiga had been extinguished. A fiery urge to kiss Akashi Seijuurou had been extinguished. Akashi pulled away and rested his head on Kagami's chest.

"Taiga, I love you. I really love you. I love being with you, I love seeing you, I love hearing your voice, I love everything about you. Be my boyfriend."  
Kagami chuckled, "You're not giving me any choice. I love you, Seijuurou." A smile grew on Akashi's face. It reached his ears and his teeth seemed to sparkle. The sun was nowhere near as bright as Akashi's current smile in Kagami's opinion.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. That is, until Akashi broke it.  
"Taiga. Just so you know. I had cameras set up."  
"WHAT?!" Kagami screamed.  
"What? I want to be able to look back at our first times. First blowjob, rimjob, sex, first kiss. I want to watch it with you every anniversary. I love you."  
Kagami huffed, "I love you too, dammit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Told you. Super dirty.

Arrivederci,

7Savage7LS


End file.
